


Our Last Goodbye

by burnxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnxoxo/pseuds/burnxoxo
Summary: Where Ocean Black says goodbye to her dead lover.
Kudos: 1





	Our Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. i wrote this one-shot while i was having some trouble sleeping, so i'm sorry for not being too big. also, if you are feeling down, i wouldn't recommend reading this. save it for later! :)  
> also, if you want to, i recommend you reading this while you're listening to https://youtu.be/ct4zdahigM4  
> i hope you enjoy it!

It was a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was now the headmaster. New kids started to go to Hogwarts. Because of the last year, some students who had finished their last year during the war, went back to Hogwarts, so they could have a calmer seventh year. McGonagall and some other teachers had created a little cemetery with the graves of the people who fought by their side. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Lavender. Everyone. At first, most of the students went to there, to honour their deaths and their effort on the war. But now, it was much empty. Petals of old flowers flew with the wind, and snow covered the before green grass. Only sometimes you could see some people at the cemetery. And this was one of those days. 

Ocean Black was a girl with long, curly black hair. Her face, which years ago would have a smile every minute, had now basically no emotion. She carried with her a letter, the paper looking a little yellowish. When she was just a kid, she would always be seen with 2 ginger boys. They were always the life of the school, always making everyone laugh. But now, she was alone. The light in her eyes was now gone and left a painful look on her brown eyes.

The Black headed to one of the graves. «Fred Weasley 1978-1998». She kneeled on the floor in front of that cold stone, letting her emotions out and feeling the snow slowly melt under her, making her legs feel the coldness. She didn't even tried to contain the tears. She just let herself finally cry, feeling the cold tears that left a wet path on her face. Exactly one year ago, the love of her life died. And she still felt that he was there, with her. She couldn't face his brother, George Weasley, because he reminded her of the man that one day belonged to her. 

But she couldn't keep thinking about him forever. She knew that it wasn't right. So this was the time to say goodbye. Their last goodbye. Ocean took a deep breath, trying to stop crying. She tried to start talking countless times, but failing. She took another deep breath. 

"Hey… I think you might remember me. Uhm, sincerely, I don't know how to start this. Remember when we pinky promised to stay with each others on the first year? Yeah, I think life had another plan. And this shatters my heart. We always planned to be together forever and forever, but we were separated."

"I thought that after the war, everything would come back together. Get away from the dark times and go back to the light years of our youth. But now you're gone, and I cannot deal with this lost. Remember that little word? Soulmate. You never believed in it, you thought it was just another dumb word. Maybe I'd agree with you before this. But now I'm sure that you are my soulmate. My heart belonged to you a long time before I was even aware of it. And now I'm here, talking to myself because you are no longer with me."

"For most of my life, I believed that what I needed to be happy was freedom. Freedom from this crazy life that we live. But now I know that happiness was not about where you are, but rather who you're with. You were the freedom that I always craved for. It was always you."

"But i know that you wanted me to get over you. Even though it was your wish, I feel that it is going to be hard. Because I can't live in a world without you. Without you, without my freedom, I am nothing. Every night, I look at our letters, rereading what you told me, rereading your words, the words that you left here."

"I imagine that you don't know this. But I actually saw everything. The way you kissed her. The way you held her like you never held me. Wasn't I good enough? Why did you love her? I was there for you every time. Wasn't my love enough? But I forgave you. Because I knew it wasn't your fault that she pour that love potion on your drink. But that image got stuck on my mind for months."

"Now I shall left this for you. Here i left the note that I promised you." 

Ocean placed the letter that she was holding right next to the stone with the boys' name. With a sad smile on her face, she let one tear slide down her face.

"I shall meet you again, Fred. Goodbye." 

With her last word, the Black started crying out loud to the empty place, not noticing this one ginger boy getting close to her. He placed his hand on the girls' shoulder gently.

"I miss him too."

The girl got up, hugging the boy with all her strength left, continuing to cry. George also let a single tear come out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Fred Weasley was watching them from the other side.


End file.
